cooking
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: One shot. Molly gets bored and makes Aikka a treat.


It had been a boring day. They hadn't had any races, Stan and Koji had completely fixed the arrow, and Molly and Jorden had already explored the area several times. There was absolutely nothing to do. All they could do was sit in the Earth pit. Molly didn't even have training today.

She sighed. What a dull day. Why was it so boring? They were on an alien planet for crying out loud! And yet they had nothing to do.

"Why is it so boring today?" Molly asked her self. She hugged her legs and stared out her window to the sky. She picked up her toy dog Scrufules. She made it look like the puppy was talking.

"Want to know what would make today fun?" she made Scrufules say.

"No what?" she asked.

"Telling your dad who you really are!" she flicked the puppies head.

"I can't and you know that, bad puppy," she said. Jorden was standing out side her door and was getting the idea that she was crazy. 'Why is she talking to a toy dog?' he thought and walked away.

Molly set the toy down and continued to stare out the window.

After a while she heard a voice from out side. She looked out of her window to see the prince and his beadle heading to there pit. She could see that he looked pretty tired and remembered that he did have a race today. She then thought it would be fun to do some thing for him.

Molly liked the idea. She thought it would be fun to do some thing for Aikka. She thought he was nice and very cute. And plus it would give her some thing to do. So she walked back to her bed and sat back down on the lumpy mattress.

She then picked Scrufules back up and said "hay Scruf, what do you think we should do?"

"I already gave you my opinion, you flicked me and said bad!" and then Scrufules bit her nose.

"Owe, meanie puppy," she said and glared at him "I was thinking we could do some thing nice for Aikka"

"You mean prince charming? Awe how cute you're in puppy love," and Scrufules teased her.

"Am not, I just thought that because I saw him out the window and he looked tired," she stated.

"Okay, okay, cool your jets," Scrufules said.

"So what should I do?" she asked.

"Look in a book for an idea not to me," Molly glared at him and pouted.

"Fin then I will," she said "but you're choosing the book."

"How am I supposed to-" Scrufules was cut off as he hit the book shelf.

"Oh, a cooking book?" she asked "grate idea!" and she grabbed Scrufules and ran off.

"This is toy animal abuse!" Scrufules cry.

XxXxXxXx

Molly ran to the kitchen table and opened the book. She hadn't had much experience cooking before but she was sure she could do it if she stuck to the recipe.

She just had to figure out what to make.

"Lets see, lets see, what to make, what to make," she said. (Noting the guys aren't there they went swimming and forgot to ask her if she wanted to come, there in for it later).

"A cake? No, to hard," she said.

"How about dog bisects?" Scrufules asked and got flicked in the face again. "Aikka isn't a dog" she stated.

"Not on the out side but on the inside aren't all guys dogs?" Scrufules said in a

some what perverted way.

"Not Aikka," she simply said, fighting the urge to flick the toy.

"How about cookies?" she asked her self.

"Perfect!" Scrufules cheered.

"I agree, lets see the ingredients and instruction," and she read the list out loud.

"ingredient,

A bag of flower,

Sugar,

A carton of milk,

And 3 eggs.

Wow that's all the ingredients.

Instruction

Get a bowl,

Brake eggs and put them in bowl along with half the flower, a quarter of the sugar, and half the milk, then stir,

When it is done being stirred but in a pan (or what ever it's called) and some thing to flatten them with. (I think it is called a rolling pan or some thing)

Then you shape your cookies.

After that all that is left to do is put them in the oven and set it to 340 and wait an hour and a half.

Then take out your cookies and wait a half hour for them to cool" she finished reading.

(A/N: I have never even seen a cookie recipe so I probably got it all wrong but it is only a story at least)

"Looks simple enough," Scrufules said.

"I hope you're right," she said and she gathered up the things she needed. Molly put the eggs in the bowl but the shells went with them.

"The recipe doesn't say in needs the shells," Scrufules said and bit her.

"Own, Scrufules, be nice! I've never made cookies before so just hush up. I'll just empty the bowl and start over," Molly then did what she said she would.

This time she didn't drop the egg shells in with the egg yokes. This time it was done right. She was happy that she got through it with only one screw up. She then got out a pan and placed the cookie doe on it. After that she flattened them with a rolling pan.

It took a wile for her to get all the air bubbles out but she did." So far so good," Scrufules said. She smiled. She was glade the mutt was being nice. Then she kind of freaked because she wasn't the one making him talk, in fact, she hadn't been making him talk for a wile now but he had been.

"Scrufules!?" She yelled. Then heard some one laughing. Then out of no where popped a little squid like creacher. It was Satis. Molly sighed relieved that it wasn't her Scruf talking.

"Satis, what are you doing here?" she asked, a bit aggravated that he had pranced her.

Satis looked at her once he had stopped laughing.

He gave her a kind smile and said "Why, my dear, I want to help". She looked at him, very confused."

"Help?" She repeated confusedly.

"Yes, you are almost done with it, but have you even thought about what the shape should be," he asked. She shook her head." Well then, allow me," and with that he had a cookie shaper in each hand and started shaping. When he was done he put them in the oven and told her not to look at the shapes until they were done, then he vanished.

She had been waiting for them to finish. She was very curious to see how they would turn out, and to what shape they were. BEEP-BEEP they were done. She ran to the oven and took them out.

She stared at them. She couldn't believe he did this. She was never letting him help her ever again. She sighed. Oh well she would just tell Aikka he shaped them. So then she took the heart and lip shaped cookies and headed for his pit.

With Aikka

Aikka had won his race, but he was still very sleepy. Unfortunately for him his fencing master wouldn't let him sleep. Instead they spared, the poor prince.

After about and hour or so later he was finally able to take a rest. As he walked to his room his fencing master called to him.

"Aikka! You have a guest!" and Aikka sighed. 'I'm never going to sleep again, am I?' he thought. 'Why don't they just leave me alone?' He had turned around and was heading down. As he walked down he saw his friend Molly.

He couldn't help but wonder where she was when he was supposed to spar. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Aikka! How was your day?" she asked. He was glade some one cared.

"Just fine and yours?" he asked.

"Good," she was hiding the cookies behind her back. He didn't get what was going on. She was smiling at him like crazy.

"Um, what is behind your back?" he asked. As soon as he got down the steps and was standing right in front of her. She shoved the cookies at him. He stared at them then her.

"What are these?" he asked.

"They're cookies, a treat on Earth," she said "I saw you earlier and you looked like you could use a pick-me-up so I made them," at that he smiled. 'So that's where she was when I was sparing' he thought. He took the cookies and thanked her.

"Why are they shaped like lips and hearts?" Aikka's fencing master asked.

"Because Satis showed up and he was the one who shaped them," she said "Witch is why I am never accepting his help again," Aikka laughed.

"Well, I got to go! See you later" Molly said.

"Wait" Aikka said grabbing her wrist. She turned around and looked at him. She was about to ask him why he wanted her to wait but as soon as she was he kissed her on the lips. They both blushed once the kiss was over.

"Ahem," and there attention was turned to Aikka's fencing master "I believe it's time for you to go, Aikka, you and I have to have a talk," after that she left and Aikka was mad at his fencing master.

XxXxXxXx

A/D: I was looking threw my old stories and then started to read this. I wanted to strangle myself after the first sentence. So now I've fixed my mistakes in this story, now I just have to fix the rest. Sigh.

I don't own Oban star racers.


End file.
